


How 'Bout a Walk?

by BendingAlchemist101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendingAlchemist101/pseuds/BendingAlchemist101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There're so many things Bart Allen has dreamed of doing: Hugging his grandpa and running alongside him, meeting people who understand him and what he's able to do, and walking with Oracle, Barbara Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout a Walk?

"Team," Nightwing addressed everyone with a nod as they filed in, all in civvies, and stood in front of him. They were quick to notice Barry and a young teenage boy next to him. Tim and Gar shared a look as they knew what was coming.

Impulse would be joining the team.

Nightwing stepped to the side slightly to allow a better view of the new boy and said, "This is-"

"Bart Allen," Bart said zipping from teammate to teammate hugging each person. When he reached Tim and Garfield and after he hugged them he gushed, "Oh, man, I just can't wait to hang out with all you guys, it's going to be so much fun. IrememberWally''msoexcitedaren'tyou?" Bart began talking even faster until Barry came up from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bart stopped talking and grinned up at his grandfather.

He looked back at the team and asked, "Well, we will have fun, right?"

Jaime was the first to talk, "Um, not to be rude, but ¿ _quién eres_?"

Bart sighed, like this was all taking too long, "Duh, I said that: I'm Bart Allen! I'm his," he pointed at Barry, "grandson. From the future! Now, are we going to have fun?"

The team nodded, not entirely sure about the newest addition to their team.

Cassie stepped forward and grinned, pulling Bart into a hug. "Of course we'll have fun," she squealed.

Bart's grin grew even wider, if at all possible, and said without thinking, "Wow, you're Cassie Sandsmark, aren't you? Wonder Girl, wow. That is so cool! Have you and Conner Kent started dating yet? Man, you guys are so great together and-"

"Bart!" Barry hissed and Bart instantly realized he had let something slip about the not-so-distant future.

Conner glanced over at the fifteen year old girl, but looked away just quick. And he would deny later that he kept sneaking glances over in her direction, that it was just keeping his eyes from looking at one thing too long.

Cassie, however, was blushing a red that put Robin's uniform to shame.

Bart smiled sheepishly, "Oops, spoilers."

It took a couple more minutes of introductions and a few more spoilers- "So, sorry, Jaime, I didn't mean to tell you about Milagro, but she's a really good GL, if that helps? Jaime? Why isn't he waking up?"- before the team went to do what they had been doing before being summoned to the briefing room.

The last ones left in the room were Nightwing, Barry, Bart, and Barbara.

Barbara made to leave when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle. She turned her upper body around slightly to see the young speedster hugging her from behind, as if he were to let go she would disappear. Or worse.

"Um, can I help you?" Babs asked, trying to not be rude. He seemed like a good kid. In need of a major dose of Ritalin, but still a good kid.

Bart quickly let go and scuffed his shoe on the floor, not meeting her eyes, "I was just wondering," he said, looking up to her blue eyes, "if you'd like to go for a walk?"

Babs considers this for a minute. Why does this kid want to go for a _walk_ of all things? Weren't speedsters supposed to be all about, well, _speed_? Also, why did he want to go on a walk with _her_?

Babs looked Bart in the eyes, ready to tell him that she wasn't up to it when she saw something. Something she couldn't place. Something in his eyes that told her that he didn't need anything but this.

"Sure," Babs said and Bart smiled brightly, grabbed her hand, and started walking to the cave entrance.

Bart's grin as he walked the trail near the cave, holding Barbara Gordon's hand as he did so, her walking along side him, outshone any other that had ever been on his face.

Bart isn't stupid, he knew better than to let it slip that this is the first time he has ever walked with Babs, but if this isn't the most Crash thing he's ever done…

_Yeah_ , Bart thinks as Babs says, "Race ya," and takes off running back to the cave, _I'm going to enjoy being here a lot_.


End file.
